That XX - Dramione (songfic)
by Linok
Summary: Historia que cuenta sobre un Triangulo amoroso, amor no correspondido en una bella cancion Estos dos personajes seran rivales por un tercer en discordia


_**Songfic Dramione**_

_**That **_.

_**by lin.**_

"…_**.iba caminando por la calle cuando vi a tu chico por casualidad (si, si lo vi)**_

_**El caso es que tus amigos lo saben, mi corazonada estaba en lo correcto (te lo dije)….."**_

Londres puede ser muy bella si la vez en entradas horas de la noche, las luces de los comercios y antros nocturnos la adornan; aquél día decidí darme una vuelta por algún bar….no es que este solo pero, no estaba del todo divertido en mi departamento.

Tome las llaves de mi BMW negro y me encamine hacia algún lugar en busca de una copa.

Aparque el automóvil, baje del mismo y entre a un lugar llamado spirits, no estaba mal la decoración era muy discreta puesto que la luz tenue gobernaba en esos salones con mesas y gabinetes ,me dirigí a la barra ,pedí al cantinero un whisky doble en las rocas y pose mi vista en los ventanales que daban hacia la avenida principal, llamé varias veces a tu celular pero nunca contestaste…seguramente estabas dormida ,sin mas después de una hora Salí del lugar con intenciones de caminar un poco ,el aire puro de la noche me sienta bien…..sonreí …tus ojos brillan cuando miras las estrellas.

Revise mi reloj, ya era tarde me encamine de regreso a mi automóvil cuando lo veo a él.

Él…..tu novio, Ronald weasley…..ese perdedor.

Pero no esta solo…no, esta acompañado por una chica…y apuesto a que no es su prima.

"…_**Se quito el anillo que le diste, y puso su brazo alrededor de alguien mas**_

_**No diré nada mas (no quiero lastimarte)…"**_

Al día siguiente, por mi mente, pasaban esas imágenes en las que el te engañaba...no sabia que era lo indicado…

Correcto era decírtelo y mas con mi odio e infinito desprecio hacia el, yo soy tu mejor amigo y eso me daba el valor a hacerlo….mas sin embargo aquel día fui a buscarte como acordamos, a la salida de tu trabajo, te dije que tenia algo que debía decirte, que era importante….

"…_**.pero te enfadas conmigo (¿porque?)…."**_

Te conté como y donde lo había visto, a aquel que dice ser tu prometido, el dueño de tus pensamientos y quien juro ante ti fidelidad…

"…_**Dices que no hay manera de que el hiciera eso (claro, tienes razón)**_

_**Me di cuenta de que estabas desconcertada**_

_**Y te dije que no debí haber visto bien. Si mentí (lo siento)…."**_

Sabia que esto ocurriría mi suerte no es buena, nunca me creería él es al que amas con la intensidad con la que te amo yo, prefiero retractarme de la situación…dios sabe que odio verte mal.

"…_**.oh... te odio por no conocerme odio esta espera**_

_**Por favor, deja ir su mano ahora…"**_

Te abraso, pues tu cara de preocupación es como la de un niño indefenso, a mis adentros desearía que lo dejaras que me hicieras caso que vieras lo que yo veo…y como lo veo.

"…_**cuando estas triste, siento que estoy muriendo, nena…"**_

Una lágrima se escapa de tus ojos de avellana y es inevitable que no me sienta morir, yo solo puedo decirte que no paso nada que no llores, mientras traiciono a mi corazón…

"…_**.. ¿Que tiene ese bastardo que yo no tenga?**_

_**Exactamente ¿Porque no puedo tenerte?**_

_**Ese bastardo no te ama**_

_**¿Hasta cuando vas a llorar con una tonta ?..."**_

Por que el puede ser el dueño de tus pensamientos mientras yo debo conformarme con tu amistad, no es que desmerezca pero se que yo puedo ser mejor que él, jamás te maltrataría menos despreciaría, no te evadiría ni rechazaría tus llamadas…yo podría llenar tus días de alegría solo mi amor te ofrezco…pero aun así debo callar, y ser tu confidente, solo eso.

"…_**.Luces Feliz cuando hablas de el (luces feliz)**_

_**Te ves bien cuando sonríes así (soy feliz)**_

_**Dices que realmente lo amas. Que durara por siempre**_

_**Crees en eso y (no se que as decir)…"**_

Aun recuerdo cuando estábamos en secundaria y te invite al baile de fin de año planeaba decirte lo que siento, planeaba decirte lo que soy…

En ese momento al final de la noche me confesaste que estabas enamorada que él era perfecto...dulce...comprensivo… que nunca sentiste algo similar por nadie…

Mis ojos brillaron por mi mente paso un pensamiento…." ¿ese aquel podría ser yo?"

Antes de dejarme hablar me dijiste que su nombre era Ronald….

Mi mente se eclipso mi corazón dio un vuelco…temblaba mi respiración…sonreí y te desee lo mejor me di la media vuelta i mi cabello rubio taparon las lagrimas desconsoladas que caían por mi rostro…

Tiempo después nos reencontramos ya que había viajado al extranjero para continuar con mis estudios.

Te vi. Tan hermosa tus bucles castaños tus ojos calidos tu sonrisa radiante, me abrasaste animadamente y me invitaste a entrar a tu apartamento…me habías organizado una fiesta de bienvenida y ahí estaba él…contextura física mediana, pelirrojo mil y una pecas invadiendo su rostro, mirada de cordero degollado un tanto desalineado

….

…."fracasado..." pensé pero rápidamente te le acercaste y depositantes un beso en su mejilla lo tomaste por el brazo y me lo presentaste…

Con el tiempo me fui interiorizando con tus amigos… "...le gusta salir de noche…" me dijo un tal Neville… "…si, así tenga que mentir para hacerlo..." pronuncio con sorna un tal Seamus.

"…_**todos tus amigos lo conocen bien (si, lo conocen)**_

_**¿Porque eres la única que no puede ver lo que todos los demás ven? (Eres tu)…"**_

Pase por tu departamento lleve comida china, me dijiste algo desilusionada, que el no podría verte esta noche…que el trabajo lo estaba matando…aun así sonreíste y le horneaste galletas para el día siguiente, al llegar a su casa, tu tenias sus llaves por eso entraste, no estaba en ella…te extraño un poco y le marcaste a su móvil no contestaba, al décimo intento contestaron….pero no…no era su voz .preguntaste quien hablaba, no respondió solo colgó.

Lo esperaste sentada en su sillón azul, las horas pasaban lento y tu preocupada seguías marcándole a su móvil, el llego pero no solo….no…acompañado por una bella dama.

-…Hermione – pronuncio con sorpresa, para luego dejar sus llaves sobre la mesa,-¿que haces aquí?- pregunto aun sorprendido.

Tu preguntaste por su compañera el solo se limito a decir que era su prima y tu…tu le creíste….

"…_**..Dicen que el amor es ciego oh... nena, estas tan ciega**_

_**Realmente espero que rompan…"**_

Te llame, me contaste que el ya no podría verte tan seguido puesto que sus viajes de negocio lo atareaban demasiado.

…"Pero como es que no puedes entender que te esta engañando…"pensé para mis adentros.

"…_**oh... te odio por no conocerme odio esta espera**_

_**Por favor, deja ir su mano ahora**_

_**Cuando estas triste, siento que estoy muriendo, nena…"**_

estuviste con tu amigas en el centro comercial eligiendo un vestido para tu cita esperada, fuiste al salón de belleza para dejarte como una princesa…llegas al restorán ,avisas que estas esperando a alguien y con una sonrisa lo esperas ….¿no vez que las horas pasan y el no llega?

"… _**¿Que tiene ese bastardo que yo no tenga?**_

_**Exactamente ¿Porque no puedo tenerte?**_

_**Ese bastardo no te ama**_

_**¿Hasta cuando vas a llorar con una tonta ?..."**_

Sostengo tus manos, tus ojos están cubiertos por una venda, te conduzco hasta un lugar te desato lo que te impide ver…

-…es hermoso..."susurrases viendo el paisaje

-…supuse que seria de tu agrado...- comente sonriente

El lago yacía apacible, a lo lejos montañas y un atardecer memorable, se podía observar, te invite a sentarte sobre la hierba fresca del suelo, asentiste con la cabeza, hablábamos de todo un poco también reíamos de cuando éramos niños, por un momento me miraste, me sentí tan completo ante tu mirada, me sonreíste y me prometiste que jamás nos separaríamos.

De pronto tu móvil sonó…si era el.

Contestaste y tu rostro paso de apacible a uno de tristeza absoluta, dirigí mi mirada a otra parte y cerré fuertemente mi puño…sabia que él, otra cosa que lastimarte, no sabia.

"…_**.Autos costosos, ropa bonita**_

_**Restaurantes con clases, te van bien**_

_**Pero ese bastardo a tu lado**_

_**Realmente no, el no va bien contigo…"**_

Te llega un paquete tu lo abres extrañada y en su tarjeta están escritas sus iniciales, sonríes y rompes el envoltorio con ansiedad, era un vestido blanco muy elegante de alta costura…la tarjeta decía…."…en tu día especial con amor Ron." Lo llamaste por que te ha desconcertado su tarjeta y te lo confirmo…no, no estaría en tu cumpleaños contigo.

"…_**El sonríe sonrisas falsas a tu lado**_

_**El Toca tus mejillas y cabellos**_

_**Pero por dentro, la seguramente esta pensando en otra mujer**_

_**¿Como puede hacer eso? , es como un pecado**_

_**Tanto como derramaste lágrimas**_

_**Te tratare mejor nena…."**_

Hiciste en verano una pequeña reunión en tu casa, todos estábamos en el living hablando de diferentes temas, tu sentada junto a el no habías notado las miradas que le dedicaba a Pancy…pero yo si…la ví alejarse y luego el te dío una escusa para alejarse de ti, tu con dulzura le pediste que no se tardara que pronto cenaríamos…el no te escucho…

Momentos después me pediste que escogiera un vino de la bodega en la habitación de junto y en el pasillo se apareció Pancy y luego de un minuto él saliendo del cuarto de huéspedes, lo rebaje con la mirada, apreté mi puño y seguí mi camino en busca del vino.

"_**:…..El dolor que soportas sola**_

_**¿Lo compartirías conmigo?**_

_**Por favor mírame**_

_**¿Porque no sabes que tu amor soy yo?**_

_**¿Porque eres la única que no lo sabe ?..."**_

Un día arto de la situación, te grito todas las verdades… ¿por que si él te hace tanto daño tu no lo dejas?…. ¿por que si yo te amo tanto no te puedes darme una oportunidad de hacerte realmente feliz? …él siempre te ha engañado, ¿como no lo puedes ver?

Tu te quebraste en llanto y me pediste que me fuera, que no pensara así de el por que lo amas y sabes que no te haría daño…

Salir rápidamente de tu casa pues no quería hacerte sufrir, tú no querías comprender...que más podía yo hacer que decirte toda la verdad.

Las semanas pasaron lentamente ,mi padre Lucius ,llamo desde Rusia, me ofreció un trabajo en su compañía ,yo no quería abandonarte pero seria lo mejor si me quedaba en Londres seria inevitable no toparme contigo ,mis llamadas ya no las tomabas ,nunca estabas en tu casa ,en pocas palabras no querías verme.

Horas antes de partir te deje un mensaje de voz en tu móvil, diciéndote que te amaba desde siempre que cada día separado de ti era una tortura que no podía sacarte de mi mente que estaba dolido por la situación…pero que no se preocupara mas que en horas ya estaría viajando a Rusia para jamás volver, si ella era feliz con él no tengo mas que aceptarlo así llore por cada decepción.

"…_**.. ¿Que tiene ese bastardo que yo no tenga?**_

_**Exactamente ¿Porque no puedo tenerte ?..."**_

Se anuncio mi vuelo, el final se estaba acercando miro nuevamente hacia donde las personas se despiden de sus familiares buscándote con la mirada, era envano no vendrías…

"…_**.Ese bastardo no te ama…"**_

-…Draco- escucho mi mente me juega con engaños, pero nuevamente vuelvo a escuchar mi nombre con tu voz…me doy la vuelta y ahí estabas tu con los ojos llorosos.

"…_**. ¿Hasta cuando vas a llorar con una tonta ?..."**_


End file.
